pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Endless Wastes
The Endless Wastes 'are a large swath of arid desert located in the supposed ''"geographical center of Olathe". In-game, the area is accessible to Alex Churchland and Joel Miller after killing Roland Von Buckingham and escaping Garbage Island with Georgy Hernandez on his boat. Sublocations Dry Rock '''Dry Rock is the name of the shores of the Endless Wastes that Alex, Joel, and Georgy dock on. As the trio moves east towards House Dust, Alex will share a dialogue with Clarence Kripke that will end with the latter making way towards Garbage Island. Georgy will also leave Alex's party shortly after this exchange. Degenerate Little Garden The Degenerate Little Garden '''is the exterior of the House Dust inn. Numerous characters are present, as well as a crate of Infinity Jerseys, several bottles, a water pump, and the body of a jerseyhead named Bobby. House Dust '''House Dust '''is a small inn located on the shores of the Endless Wastes closest to Garbage Island. Numerous individuals inhabit the inn and the surrounding area, including but not limited to Barkeep Mysteriozo, the inn's sole proprietor; Slim Hartmann, a Joy dealer who absconds after a mutation occurs; and Chaz, the victim of the aforementioned mutation. Resting Room The '''Resting Room is the room where Alex and Joel are allowed to rest, assuming they rent the room from Barkeep Mysteriozo. If the player cannot afford the renting cost, the other inhabitants of House Dust will demand Mysteriozo to lower his price to just one Magazine. Resting will cause the Granddad Flashback to play, assuming the player chooses the correct dialogue to make Joel tell the story. Additionally, resting will cause Chaz to mutate, awakening Alex and Joel with a scream -- this event will result in either the death or the escape of nearly all House Dust residents, including residents not present inside the building. Every Infinity Jersey, including the one of the deceased jerseyhead, has been taken once the inn is abandoned. It is implied that certain residents escape to Garbage Island on with Clarence on his raft carrying the jerseys with them. Joy Room The only notable feature of the Joy Room '''is the lone Joy dealer Slim Hartmann, who will give the player a single pill of Joy and then act as a temporary Joy vendor until the player rests. The player has the option to sell the Joy to either Chaz or to Barkeep Mysteriozo. Day of the World The '''Day of the World '''is the segment of the Endless Wastes spanning from the Degenerate Little Garden up to the area with a large billboard displaying a very large middle-finger gesture. A small village can be found in the desert, whose inhabitants have fallen victim to the Infinity Franchise long ago. As a small easter egg, Hugo Leopardi can be seen atop the cliffs at the beginning of the desert, eyeing the player's movements while next to an unaware Petre Grams. After the player travels far enough a scream is heard in the distance and if the player returns to these cliffs, both Hugo and Petre Grams will disappear -- the latter having left a blood splatter in his wake. Dead Village House One of the two homes of the abandoned village that the player encounters in the Day of the World, the '''Dead Village House '''is mostly barren save for a stack of Magazines. House of Two A second home can be found in the Day of the World known as the '''House of Two, named for the skeletons of a set of conjoined twins -- one with a spear lodged in its sternum, and the other -- presumably the murderer -- wearing an Infinity Jersey. Next to the skeletons is the Manual II. Dark Day of the World Not to be confused with the Day of the World, the Dark Day of the World '''is the moniker for the area of desert where the sun's rays are strongest. As Alex progresses through the desert, Alex will gradually receive more damage over time, which only increases in value until the tunnels to Downtown Olathe are entered. Large piles of sand towards the end of the desert will also slow Alex's movement, but regardless of the mounting environmental hazards, the player should not be concerned of receiving a game over. Dark Day of the Soul The last portion of the Endless Wastes before Downtown Olathe is the '''Dark Day of the Soul, a small cave systems whose visuals appear bright yellow to Alex, whose mind's sanity has been gripped and twisted by heat stroke; most notably, a triad of mountain peaks can be visible in the parallax resembling a drawing by Augustus Estrada. A campfire is available in the area to rest at. Twisty is also encountered for the first time in this cave, and the player is given the choice to offer Mystery Jerky to the Joy mutant -- if so, Twisty will allow the player to take a Baby Crow from its jaw at a later point in the game without a fight. Category:Locations Category:Endless Wastes Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence